A Spectacular Year
by l-latter
Summary: Kagome's just getting over the tragic break up of her life. Soon she falls head over heals in love with this guy she's never met online, and starts getting stalked by another guy at school. How can she handle all of this!
1. Drown Me In My Tears

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... 

Author's Note: An out there Inuyasha story, sometimes the characters are going to be quite OOC.. But please don't flame. Anyways, review and enjoy this odd AU of Inuyasha and co.!

* * *

Drown Me In My Tears

* * *

Prologue 

500 years ago, demons, half-breeds, and humans walked this planet as one; all fighting to live...mainly the humans and half-breeds. Demons considered themselves superior to the other races and frowned upon them, and attacked when they felt most inclined to do so.

500 years later, modern day, all three races walk the earth as one. Everyone's equal, hardly any disruptions in the peace...

* * *

Stormy orbs peered through the glass, humidity seeping through the window pane. Yuka's voice spewed on about their plans for that night; her voice sounding high pitched, with excitement, over the phone. Kagome sighed, hardly paying attention to Yuka's babble, until she mentioned that Kouga should go with them to the party. Kag responded with a 'maybe', not knowing if that's what she wanted or not. That is, of course, until he called in on her other line. 

"Oh! Yuka, hold on, Kouga's calling..." Kagome didn't even wait for her friend to say anything, she just flipped over to speak with her boyfriend.

"Hey Kouga-kun! Yuka and I are going to a party tonight, wanna go?" Her voice rang with giddiness. Her vision started to become fuzzy, her heart fluttered, and her thoughts meshed together, creating goop.

"Nah, Ginta and I have things planned already, you wanna go with?" Kouga answered.

"What? I thought you and I were gonna spend your last weekend in town together..." Kagome's face fell.

"Well, apparently I want to do something other than go to a party..." Kouga sneered, his voice chilled.

Kagome bit back her growl, "You two do everything together! Why can't you just do something with me for once?! Without him!" She flinched after the words spilled from her rose tinted lips.

Kouga's patience died. "You're impossible! I asked you to come along, you denied, like always! I'm sick of it! We're done!"

The sound of the phone clicking off rang in Kagome's to resound, along with Kouga's words. How could he do this to her? Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Yuka's voice asking the raven haired girl if she were alright. Kagome's demeanor finally broke down, and heart-wrenching sobs sounded throughout the room.

"Kagome? Oh my gosh, Kagome! Are you ok? What happened? Kagome, talk to me!" Yuka's voice shrieked through the phone, waking Kagome from her sobs, quieting them slightly.

"Yuka! He broke up with me!_ Kouga broke up_ _with me_! How could he do this to me? I helped him. I cared for him. I took care of him during his depression!" Just speaking his name enhanced the tears. "I loved him!"

"Kagome it's ok... shh. You're fine... calm down honey. It'll get better, and besides, he's a jerk! Kouga never deserved any of your time..." Yuka's voice softened to comfort her distressed friend.

"Thank you, Yuka... oh hold on. It's _him._" The stormy orbed girl flipped over, ready to give that soulless guy a piece of her mind. "What do _you_ want from me _now_?!" Kagome reflected Kouga's earlier tone.

"How dare you! Kouga's nowhere near me! He's off mourning over, apparently, some ungrateful brat. You should be a lot nicer when you answer the phone!" Kouga's sister growled out to Kagome, and then hung up.

Gasping in shock, Kagome flipped back over to Yuka. "It was his sister! I can't believe her! Ugh! You know what Yuka, I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna get ready for the party...I'll see you there at seven. Ok?"

"Ok, Kagome! Great attitude, by the way. It's nice to have you back..." Yuka broke into a brilliant smile on her half of the phone. She stated her good-bye and clicked off her phone; leaving Kagome to ready herself for that night.

* * *

Pale fingers traced over the reflection of the owner. Kag-chan's eyes lingered over the horrific scars contorting the porcelain skin of her arms, all caused by her own hands. She sighed and stared at the ebony ensemble that matched the girl's mood oh so well. Kagome readjusted her skirt, and then picked at her fish-nets. Her top clung to her slender body, the silky material causing the teen to shiver. "Humph, I'm ready..." She flashed an evil grin, and sauntered out of her room, and ran into Yuka. 

"Let's go!" She grabbed Yuka and headed out to the car where Yuka's mother waited for them.

"This is going to be so much fun... I can't wait to get there! Ayumi's gonna meet us there..." Yuka giggled, and started rambling on about the party. And once again, Kagome zoned out, gazing out the window at the darkening azure sky.

Squeals from Yuka awakened Kagome from her thoughts, bringing forth her fierce attitude to have an awesome time. "Time to party..." The cobalt eyed teen whispered, opening up the door, and taking a step out. She plastered on a fake, seductive smile and joined Yuka and Ayumi at the door.

"You look great, Kagome!" Ayumi commented and scrunched her hair to add extra bounce. "Haven't seen you so dressed for a party in awhile..." She was going to continue on, but was cut short by Yuka's impersonation of someone getting their head sliced off, then nodded her head, and smiled as if nothing happened.

Kagome blinked at the odd behavior, but shrugged it off. She hooked arms with the two girls and glided into the party. The rooms smelt musky, and caked with smoke. Music blared from one room, while teenagers danced on the balconies and in the middle of hallways. The three friends pin-pointed the stoners section and steered clear, not wanting to mingle and succumb to the temptation.

As they made their way through the crowd, they received greetings from friends and acquaintances from school. Others they had never met; some guys even whistled at their fish-netted legs and bare stomachs. The three girls blushed and continued on, making their way towards the back of the house. Pop cans littered the carpeted floors, along with stiletto shoes that girls had gotten sick of wearing while they grinded against their dates.

Kagome glanced up, and then poked Yuka and Ayumi to do the same. Hanging from the light fixture was a girl's bra. Ayumi gasped, and Yuka broke out laughing. Within seconds they spotted the other undergarment hanging on the coat rack by the front door. "Well, this party is very open with nudity!" Kagome giggled and pushed them forward into the kitchen to get something to drink. Only to return back into the midst of people and get thrown into a mosh.

The unruly party continued on for hours, hitting around twelve. People started to drift away and head home, coming up with excuses about why they broke their curfews, that they'd be telling their mothers soon, as they went. The sapphire orbed teen glanced around for her friends, finally picking them from three drunk college students. She smiled uneasily at them before pulling the other girls away. Once outside, the chick posse started their long trek home.

* * *

Yawning, Kagome finally collapsed onto her bed, breaking into tears. All thoughts of the party fizzled away, leaving room for the biggest problem to come out and nag at her. "Oh Kouga... why did you hurt me so...?" She stared up at the ceiling, salty, warm water streaming down her cheeks. Eventually Kag-chan cried herself to sleep. 

She awakened the next day to the sound of falling rain. It was as if the sky was crying for her, wanting to rid her of the pain itself. Kagome woke up late, and then hurried to the computer room. She wanted to hide from the family, even though it was summer. Her grandfather still was the Priest of the temple they all lived in, and Souta was running about somewhere as well. Kagome just couldn't show her face to her family, just yet.

Everyday from ten in the morning until twelve at night, she stayed on the computer from then on. Kag-chan tried to rid herself of the depression that was intoxicating her life. Her eating habits became nothing, and eventually turned to anorexia, along with becoming an insomniac.

Funny thing was that her family member's didn't pick up on it at all. This, of course, only added to her pain, it appeared that she was being ignored by everyone. Yuka and Ayumi had ceased talking to her for some reason. What had happened to her life?!

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffy! Or sort of... hopefully I'll update soon. I most likely will. Anyways, please review! 

Until then... ::mews::


	2. Yuka's Downfall

Disclaimer: I have never owned any characters of Inuyasha… and if I did, I wouldn't share them! Just kidding… But seriously, I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's note: Come on people… you should know the drill by now… R&R!

Shinegami's Little Sis: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer for this story! ::gives her a cookie:: Sorry about the slow update, I know you wanted these chapters out quicker…

_**

* * *

**_Yuka's Downfall

* * *

_A month after the party…_

Kagome awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, causing a threatening growl to escape from the girl's throat. "Who could be calling so early in the morning?!" The frazzled teen crawled out of bed and stumbled across her room, only to bump into her dresser that held a digital clock. The timepiece told the time of twelve thirty; Kag-chan had overslept. Another ring from the phone brought the ebony haired girl back to her senses and off to find the phone, which wound up under a pile of clothes.

"Hello?" The drowsy teen voiced into the phone.

"Kagome? Hi, it's Yuka. Did I wake you up?" Kagome's best friend's voice floated into her ear, kick-starting the stormy eyed teen's mind so she could start the process of figuring out what was going on.

"Oh, yeah, but it's fine Yuka. What's up?" She fumbled with her words, but was finally able to get them to come out correctly.

"I was just checking up on you, yah know? Haven't heard from you in awhile and all…" Yuka's voice trailed off, knowing it was her fault for not speaking with Kagome. She was just afraid that her friend's problems were too much, and were going to take Yuka herself down, too.

"Oh, how _kind_ of you." Kagome spat back at Yuka. "Hmm...I'm just _grand_, hope things are great with _you_ and all." The girl's nose flared, as if she were talking to Yuka face to face.

The teen on the other line backed down, missing the sarcasm a little, "Oh… that's good to hear… umm… so?" She couldn't think of anything to say to Kagome, especially after dropping her like Ayumi and herself had just done.

"Ugh, Yuka, do you mind if I let you go? I need to take a shower and get started with today's chores," Kagome lied, but she needed to get away. Hearing her friend speak to her as if they were still really close...well, it hurt.

"Oh… alright Kagome, talk to you later then?" Yuka didn't even wait for her to reply, hanging her phone up instantly, leaving Kag-chan glaring at her portable phone.

"Well, isn't she just a bundle of joy," the teen sneered at the sound of the dial tone. She punched lthe 'Off' button, and threw the electronic across the room. Sighing, she plucked out another oversized tee shirt, and pulled out a pair of shorts. Kagome changed quickly, and trudged out of her room to face another day of torment.

_**

* * *

**__Later, around five o'clock that day…_

"This is just too cool!" Kagome squealed in joy for the first time in weeks. The role playing boards completely intrigued her, seeing people create characters and then play them in any situation was amazing. "Wow, I think I just found a new hobby to pass my time."

The teen had spent the month since the breakup with Kouga on the computer, rotting away her life. She was trying to find things that would keep her mind off of the current technical difficulties in her life. It appeared that she finally found the one thing she needed: the ability to live her life through her characters, and not focus on her own current life.

The ebony haired girl lurked amongst the boards for awhile, allowing her time to create characters of her own to use. Most of the time they were someone with problems, or --if it were a demonic type of role-play-- she'd play a vampire who longed for a stake to the heart, or a companion, to soothe her aching soul.

_-Ring Ring- Sapphire eyes whipped away from the screen to the phone charger, hoping to see the phone, but it wasn't there. Growling in frustration, the teen ran from the computer in search of the phone before the person who was calling went into voicemail. "Souta! Where's the phone?!" She yelled for her little brother._

The younger sibling just shrugged and continued on his way through the house, followed by Buyo, the cat. Their little parade irked the girl as she rummaged about the house, looking for the source of the annoying ring. She finally came across her dirty clothes pile, pin pointing that place to be the loudest of rings.

"Ah hah!" Kagome reached into the clump of mess, and pulled out the phone. "Mushi mushi?" She answered the phone in an exhausted voice.

"Oh Kagome, hi! Sorry about earlier… did I wake you again?" Yuka's voice chirped over the telephone.

"No, I was in a frantic search for the phone, and it's okay, Yuka. Thanks for the apology." The teen smiled, even though Yuka wasn't even there. At least someone actually did seem to care.

"Oh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the night over here, so maybe we can catch up and all?" Yuka's voice remained cheery, even though the girl was a little weary about the whole idea. But Kagome was her friend after all, and she needed to do something for her.

"Umm… sure!" Kagome was a little hesitant, too, since she'd be leaving her new found role playing boards on the computer and walking right back into reality. But her mind quickly plotted a way for her to get on the boards, even over at Yuka's house. They always got on the computer when she was over there, so maybe she could get Yuka into role playing, as well.

"Great! You can come over whenever, okay? I'll see you soon, Kag-chan." That appeared to be Yuka's way of saying goodbye, because she hung up, once again, without waiting for a response from her friend.

Kagome smiled, "This should be fun," the teen stated, heading off to her room to pack. Buyo followed after her, only to smack into the door as she slammed it in his face, oblivious to him being there, all because someone was finally paying attention to her.

**_

* * *

_**

Yuka greeted Kagome at the door with red and puffy eyes from crying, which only served to spike worry into Kagome when she saw. Yuka then hurriedly hugged Kagome, and ushered her inside and to the kitchen.

They indulged in chocolate chip cookie dough while Yuka told the story of what was going on. The stormy orbed teen concluded that Yuka just needed some support and that's why she invited Kagome over. But that was washed away when Yuka told Kagome that the break up happened right after she had gotten off the phone with her that morning. Ginta had called Yuka with the bad news.

"Oh Yuka, I'm so sorry!" Kagome hugged her friend tightly. "Men, they're so impossible… I bet Kouga had something to do with this." The ebony haired teen spat the boy's name in spite. "You know how him and Ginta were so close, he probably convinced Ginta to break up with you all because you're friends with me." She tried her best to cheer up her friend, playing the role of Yuka instead of herself, a month ago.

"Men are such jerks!" Yuka sobbed into Kag-chan's shoulder. As the other girl cooed softly, trying to soothe her.

"I have an idea! I just came across it a few day's ago, and today I was so into it. I'm sure you'll like it." Kagome smiled and pushed Yuka towards her computer. "It's called role playing. It's so much fun… you create a character, and give it a background, an appearance, etc. And you pretend to be that character around other people's characters on a site. You just have to see." Yuka just sat in her seat numbly and let Kagome take over the PC.

Within seconds, Kagome had the site up that she had been lurking amongst earlier, and picked out a board to give Yuka an idea of what she was rambling about. "See how this girl pretends to be some blonde cheerleader that can get anyone?"

Yuka nodded and read over the post, frowning out how weird it seemed. "It's kind of strange…"

Kagome nodded, "Here, let's go pick out another board." She went back to the main board area and picked a prom board. "I'll play an outcast, hmm." Kagome sat back in her seat as a few people posted their introductions for their characters. "Ah hah! I got my character ready." The sapphire-eyed girl typed up her post and sent it to the board.

"Sometimes there are people who are desperate on the boards, and try to find dates over the internet. It's really amusing. But sometimes it's cool having another person's character to flirt with. Like, oh wow! There's a guy now…" Kagome smiled with glee at the next post that was put up on the boards. "He sounds cool, should we talk to him Yuka?" She proceeded to do so...after her friend nodded, of course.

The two girls pursued the guy who role-played as a teenager who was about to go street racing after the 'dance'. Kagome had her character leave the prom and follow after him, bugging him just a bit. After a while, the guy became bored and said he was getting off, he asked for their instant message screen names if they had one, and Kagome easily handed hers over.

"Oh wow, Yuka, this is awesome! This guy is amazingly good! Anyways, what do you think of role playing, Yuka?" The teen was brimming with excitement at gaining a new friend and an excellent teacher for role-playing.

Yuka nodded and urged Kag-chan on to talk to him. "I think he sounds cool, talk to him!" Apparently, Yuka's worries from her break up with Ginta were vanquished.

Kagome quickly agreed and started talking to the guy, calling him 'Vincent' after his character. Their conversation going over role playing, and how they came to role play so late at night when they should have been in bed, etc.

"Oh oh! Kagome! Ask him how old he is!" Yuka practically shrieked.

"Ok ok…" Kag-chan did as the girl asked and received the answer of sixteen from 'Vincent.' "Oh! He's our age! Cool!" The two ebony girls squealed together. Their happiness was cut short when they looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. "Oh my, we should probably go to bed," the blue eyed girl said, while typing a good bye to 'Vincent.' The two girls were sent to bed with a 'good night' and a 'sleep tight' from their mystery man.

Finally, the two girls pulled away from the computer screen around three in the morning, and headed off to Yuka's room for a good night's rest. Kagome's mind was filled with the things 'Vincent' and her had talked about, and couldn't wait to speak with him again. He seemed to cool the burning ache in her heart that was left after Kouga had broken up with her. She hugged Yuka, "Sleep well, and try not to think about Ginta. You'll find someone so much better," Kag-chan whispered, and laid down on the floor, snuggling into her sleeping bag. Her dreams drifting back to 'Vincent,' her mystery man from online…

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Yay! A semi-happier ending for Kag-chan, for the time being. Sorry, again, for not getting this out sooner, but I hope you all like it! And remember, this is going to be quite OOC… but bear with me. I needed to write this story. Oh! And thank you, NiamhTyhara for beta-reading!


End file.
